Peter Pan DVD 2007
Disc 1 Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Disney Fast Play * Fast-play * Main Menu Opening Previews *The Jungle Book: Platinum Edition *Meet the Robinsons *Peter Pan Return to Neverland: Pixie Powered Edition *Tinkerbell Opening Logos * Disney DVD - Movie, Magic & More * Disney Enhanced Home Theater Mix Warning Screen * This product (including its soundtrack) is authorized for private use only. All Other Rights Reserved. Unless expressly authorized by law or in writing by the copyright owner, any Copying, public performance or other use of this product of any part of it is strictly prohibited. This product is not to be exported, resupplied or distributed by way of trade without authorization form the copyright owner. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution may result in severe criminal and civil penalties. FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by up to 5 years in federal prison and a fine of $250,000. Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Peter Pan" *An Adaptation of the play "Peter Pan" by Sir James M. Barrie *Color by Technicolor *Walt Disney Productions is grateful of the Hospital for Sick Children Great Ormond Street, London to which Sir James M. Barrie gave his copyright of Peter Pan. *With the Talents of: Bobby Driscoll, Kathryn Beaumont, Hans Conried, Bill Thompson, Heather Angel, Paul Collins, Tommy Luske, Candy Candido, Tom Conway, Roland Dupree, Don Barclay, Lucille Bliss, June Foray, Margaret Kerry, Tony Butala, Robert Ellis, Connie Hilton, Johnny McGovern, Jeffrey Silver, Stuffy Singer, Carol Coombs, Karen Kester, Norma Jean Nilsson, Anne Whitfield, James MacDonald, Mel Blanc, Pinto Colvig, Jack Mercer *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Assistant Directors: Lou Debney, Mike Holoboff, Rusty Jones *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Secretary: Marie Dasnoit, Eliose Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Live Action Model: Don Barclay - Smee, Kathryn Beaumont - Wendy, Henry Brandon, Hans Conrad - Captain Hook, Paul Collins - John Darling, Hans Conrad - Mr. Darling, Bobby Driscoll, Roland Durpee - Peter Pan, June Foray, Connie Hilton, Margaret Kerry - Mermaid, Margaret Kerry - Tinker Bell, Tommy Luske - Michael Darling *Voice Dubbingz: Jean-Henri Chambois - Captain Hook *Copyright MCMLII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 16065 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound System *Musical Score by: Oliver Wallace *Lyrics: Spanish Version: Edmundo Santos *Songs by: Sammy Fain, Sammy Cahn, Oliver Wallace, Frank Churchill, Erdman Penner, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears *Orchestration: Edward Plumb *Musicians: Milt Holland - Percussionist, Ethmer Roten - Flute *Vocal Arrangements: Jud Conlon *Chorus Singer: Thurl Ravenscroft *Story: Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, Bill Peet, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, Ralph Wright, Bill Cottrell *Layout: Charles Philippi, McLaren Stewart, Tom Codrick, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Ken Anderson, Don Griffith, Al Zinnen, Thor Putnam, Lance Nolley *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, John Hench, Claude Coats, Don Da Gradi *Backgrounds: Ralph Hulett, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Al Dempster, Dick Anthony, Eyvind Earle, Brice Mack, Art Landy, Frank Armitage *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Hal King, Cliff Nordberg, Fred Moore, Bob Carlson, Hal Ambro, Harvey Toombs, Ken O'Brien, Don Lusk, Bill Justice, Judge Whitaker, Marvin Woodward, Jerry Hathcock, Hugh Fraser, Art Stevens, Eric Cleworth, Clair Weeks, Jack Campbell, John Freeman, Alex Ignatiev, George Kreisl, Clarke Mallery, Charles A. Nichols, Hal Sutherland, Julius Svendsen, David Swift, Iwao Takamoto *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Joshua Meador, Dan MacManus, Blaine Gibson *Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Dale Oliver, Walt Stanchfield, Grace Stanzell *Key Assistant Animator: John Wilson *Inker: Charlene Miller *Painter: Phyllis Craig *Ink and Paint: Eve Fletcher, Carmen Sanderson *Produced by: Walt Disney *Directors: Haimlton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Jack Kinney End Titles * The End - A Walt Disney Production Restoration Credits *Restoration Team: Robert H. Bagley, David Bossert, Sara Duran-Singer, Theo Gluck, Ian Gooding, Joe Jiuliano, Steve Poehlein, Kevin Schaeffer *Post Production Supervisor: Cory Hansen *Digital Color Timing Supervisor: Bruce Tauscher *Animation Research Library: Lella Smith, Vivian Procopio, Fox Carney, Ann Hansen, Tim Campbell, Doug Engalla, Tnmara Khalaf, Matt Tsugawa *Digital Restoration and Mastering by: dts Digital Images *CTO: John Lowry *Project Director: Ryan Gomez *Project Manager: Alexis Ross *Digital Colorist: Rick Taylor *Line Producer: Amy Bailey *Re-recorded at: Buena Vista Sound Studios *Re-recording Mixer: Terry Porter *Recordist: Judy Nord *Digital Film Recording: Walt Disney Feature Animation Film and Digital Services *Supervisor: William Fadness *Technical Supervisor: Christophe W. Gee *Camera Operator: John Derderian *Coordinator: Suzy Zeffren Rauch *Special Thanks to: S.J. Bleick, Marcy Meachamm Hogg, Hermann H. Schmidt, Christopher Pinkston *Distributed by: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:DVD Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:2007 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:RKO Radio Pictures